Not That Ordinary
by mustang-grl
Summary: Jim is at Interstellar Academy and its visiting day, but the royal family of the planet Cleiata is also visiting. Part of the royal family is they're 3 daughters, Calisto, Clair, and the one no one remembers, Aubrianna. Jim meets one of them and finds out
1. At the Interstellar Academy

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own any of the treasure planet characters or anything like that. But I do own Aubrianna, yes she is my own little elf princess…thingy. Yes, yes I know there are a lot of elves in my stories, well deal with it, I like elves. So there. Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jim Hawkins had been at the Interstellar Academy for about five and a half months. He was making good grades, and being a perfect angel, when the professors where watching anyway. All was right with the world. Buuuuut, there was one flaw. Jim was, uh, what you would say, not a very social person at the Academy.   
  
Sure he got along fine with the rest of the class, as long as they didn't get an attitude, but he just didn't have many friends. He had wrote his mother and friends back at Benbow and told them that everything was fine, and when they asked if he had any friends, he would say, 'lots'. But even though he had difficulty with friends, he didn't seem to have a problem with attracting girls, although all the girls he attracted were snotty, wealthy, and wouldn't have the time of day for the guy he used to be.   
  
It was about the third straight day of testing at the academy, and Jim was quickly getting tired of it. He and his classmates were sitting in the testing room with all their heads hovering over the intimidating final. Eventually, after two grueling hours of testing the professor at the head of the room stood up.   
  
"Now, if you are finished I will come around and collect your test. If you have not yet completed the final keep working." he said while gathering the first rows tests. Then he continued.   
  
"Now students, if you don't' remember, this Friday will be the rare visitation day. You're family, friends, and everyone in between are welcome to the academy for the day to see the grounds. I warn you this is a rare occasion, so better take advantage of it." he said sending his usual glare across the class. Assuming he was done the students stood up from their chairs and started walking toward the door, when they were stopped by the professors yell.  
  
"Did I dismiss you?! Sit back at your seats at once!" his face turning that bright red it did when he was mad, which was usual. "Now, if you will kindly let me finish," he said with sarcasm. "There will be a more important which will take place this Friday. As it seems the Interstellar Academy will have the honor of welcoming the royal family of the planet Cleiata. They will be here to check on your progress seeing as some of you will be picked to serve on they're fleet. They will arrive at 9:00 o'clock in the morning in the main offices, so I am sure you will be on your best behavior." he said sending a warning look to the classmates that were known to cause a littler mischief. And his eyes paused slightly on Jim.   
  
Smiling to himself inside, he remembered when, but complete accident of course, Jim and his solar surfer went flying into the professors class room and destroyed the model which professor was going to use for a later conference. Although he got about a weeks detention, Jim couldn't help but think how funny as hell it was, and couldn't help but release a small grin on his lips.   
  
Finally the class was released to go to their dormitories for a well deserved break from the weeks testing. Flopping down on his small bed , Jim stared up at the ceiling, and thought how nice it would be to see his mother, Doc, Amelia, B.E.N., and Morphy again. He also thought how cool it would be for the royal family to be at the academy. He had heard many things about them. How well respected, how powerful, and how well known their fleet was. But above all Jim had over heard his male class mates talk about the three daughters of the King and Queen. The eldest was named Calisto, the second eldest was named Clair, and the third and youngest was named…uh…what was her name? Not many of the guys discussed her much, Jim wasn't sure why either. He imagined she was just as stuck up as the other two were presumed to be and thought nothing more of her.   
  
Slowly, Jim could feel his eyes become heavier and heavier until it felt like lead was resting on his eyelids. Closing his eyes, he drifted into a dreamless slumber, and became unconscious to the world.   
  
  
* OK well there's the first chapter. Not sure if you'll like it much, but it was worth a shot. So, if ya like it review, if ya hate it review, and if ya love it by all means review. Well better go, lata. 


	2. Not the perfect kinda life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the treasure planet characters, as I I have already stated. I do own the royal family, Calisto, Clair, and Aubrianna though. So don't steal them or I shall hunt you down like the dog you are. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jim woke to the sun shining through his dormitory window. It was Friday, the day of truth. His mother and everyone were going to meet him down in the court yard and they would go from there.   
  
Jim lifted himself off of his pillow and out of bed. Pulling on his usual shirt, pants, and boots that he wore during the day, he stepped out into the hallway. Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall near the door, he realized he had woken up just in time. It was 8:30 and he still had a hour to spare until his family, and thirty minutes until the royal family arrived. Hopping down the stairs, Jim walked through the door way that let to the court yard. It was still fairly empty except for the few students wandering around its borders. The courtyard was were most of the workouts took place before physical tests. Breathing in a gulp of the soft wind, Jim could hardly believe that in one hour he was going to see the people he hadn't seen for what seemed like ages.   
  
Silently walking across the soft grass, Jim found his way into the storing area where his solar surfer and the rest the equipment was stored. Smiling he walked toward the solar surfer, and decided it was time he had a little fun with this old academy.   
  
*on the ship of the royal family*  
  
"Mother! Daddy! Were is my good necklace!!??" Calisto screamed at the top of her lungs from her room on the grand ship her family owned. He mother came rushing in desperately trying to find the necklace her daughter longed for, before she threw another tantrum like she did before the last formal ball. Many time she swore under her breath at the girls arrogance. Calisto was 18 years old, about to turn 19, and she was still throwing fits like she was 5. Then another voice echoed throughout the ship.   
  
"Mummy! Where's my blue sash!? I can't go without my blue sash!" Clair cried from the doorway of her older sisters room. "Mummy! You always help Calisto! You never help me find anything! And if I can't find my sash, I'm not setting foot in the so called 'Academy'!!" she screamed again, crossing her arms and squishing her face into a pout.   
  
"One moment dear," the girls' mother spoke. "Aubrianna! Aubrianna, dear, could you help your sister please?" she pleaded while searching through all of Claistos belongings for the missing necklace.   
  
Hearing her mother and giggling to herself at her older sister's ditzyness, Aubrianna entered Calisto's room behind Clair.   
  
"Aubrianna!!! Aubrian…oh there you are. Dear will you help Clair find her sash please?" her mother begged.   
  
"Sure, sure." Aubrianna said sighing, and made her way to Clair's room. Running her hand down the wooden wall, Aubrianna felt Clair watching her from beside her. Turning her eyes to her older sister, she looked at her suspiciously.   
  
"What?" Aubrianna questioned.   
  
"Nothing." Clair replied still staring. Then Aubrianna stopped.  
  
"Clair, WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh I don't know. I was just thinking how funny you're gonna look standing in the crowd after me and Calisto marry one of those spacers at the academy down there." she said giving Aubrianna a wicked grin. "Everyone knows you'll never marry, even Mummy and Daddy say it. Face it Aubrianna, you're the last pick…of the galaxy that is." she finished off, sauntering off toward her room. Aubrianna just sent a death glare her way and gave a little growl. This whole 'insults of nowhere' thing wasn't new to her, it had happened all her life. 'You're never gonna be Queen' or, 'no respectable man would ever pick you for a bride'. She had heard it all before, and the sad part was it was true. More then likely Aubrianna would never be wed, she just wasn't the sort. Sure she had tried to meet princes, and spacers, but they all flocked to her older sisters. Aubrianna's parents always assured her it was just because she was the youngest and it would pass. She had thought of that many times, after all Claisto was 18, Clair was almost 18 and she was 15. She was an outcast, and she knew it, and frankly had no problem with it. She liked being different, in fact she would do anything to be different. What other princess of a highly respected family built her own solar surfers, or secretly got spacing lessons from the captain. No one else that she knew of.  
  
Sighing, Aubrianna looked at her sisters retreating sister, and decided against helping her find her oh so special sash. Walking back down the hall, she could still her the scream of Calisto searching for her necklace with no luck. Coming to the stair way that led to the deck, Aubrianna spotted her father in his study scanning through another one of his books. Smiling and shaking her head at her fathers consent pursuit of knowledge, Aubrianna caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror on the wall.   
  
Looking at herself she had decided that she wasn't 'that' bad. She had large blue eyes looking out through long eyelashes. Her hair was a deep shade of blue, and was pulled into a loose bun on the top of her head except for the few strands left behind, and the two think locks of hair that went down to her shoulders, placed in front of her large pointy ears. Looking down at her outfit, she had on a sleeveless top that was a little lighter then her hair. On her arms were sleeve like thinks that started at the middle of her upper arm and flared a little at her thin but strong wrists. Her dress started about five inches below her belly button, and stretched all the way down to the floor covering her boot like shoes. On the top of her dress was a belt like thing with a blue stone in the center, and a similar stone on a head band like think in the center of her forehead.   
  
Some would find her attractive, some wouldn't. She was about 5'9", and taller then her older sisters. Giving herself one last look, she climbed up the stairway and up onto the deck. A gentle breeze hit her and gave her fast relief as she walked up to the side of the boat gazing over. Through the clouds she could she the Interstellar Academy coming into view. She gave another sigh because she knew that this would just be another trip where all the boys would fawn over her sisters and all their glory, and she would be leaning against some wall waiting for them to leave. Sometimes the loneliness would get to her, but she would never show it. She just kept it to herself and it would eventually pass, even though she knew it would always come back again.   
  
As the ship pulled up to the dock, her sisters came out of the doorway, Calisto with her necklace, Clair with her sash, and they all headed toward the ramp that lead down to the welcome committee. Tagging along behind, Aubrianna saw at once one of the welcomers flirting with one of her sisters. All the family was greeted and was lead toward the Academy, all but Aubrianna that is. Noticing that her family was heading toward the building jogged to catch up, and her two sisters snickering at her.   
  
Shuffling behind everybody, the family entered the courtyard, to only be welcomed but hundreds of more guys, all at once giving their attention to Calisto and Clair. Then Aubrianna said to herself.  
  
"Oh this is gonna be peachy, just friggin peachy." 


	3. Looking around

Chapter Three  
  
Jim was riding high on his solar surfer when he noticed a large crowd of people down in the courtyard. Deciding that he better check in out Jim surfed back to the area where the equipment was stored, placed his solar surfer in its original spot, and walked onto the courtyard. Coming closer to the commotion, Jim looked up at the clock on the side of the building. 9:03.   
  
Jim slapped himself for forgetting about the royal families arrival. Jogging up to the edge of the crowd, he tried to push himself past other boys to get a look at the family. After a few shoves, and cruses his way, Jim finally made it up close to the family. From his position behind a big burly guy, all Jim could see was two of the three daughters who were at the moment taking advantage of all the attention from the guys. Then behind the Queen and the King, who he could barley see, Jim spotted who must have been the other daughter. But Jims gazing was interrupted when all the greeters were rushed away by numerous professors and bodyguards.   
  
Disappointed, but knowing that everyone would get a good look at the family sooner or later, Jim turned and headed back to the dorm building to pass the time while waiting for his friends and family to arrive. When Jim reached the door to the building, he looked back once more at the spot were the family was, and once more catching but a mere glimpse of the youngest daughter. Then he walked through the door and up to his dorm.  
  
*outside*  
  
Aubrianna, still standing behind her family, had her arms crossed across her chest and was giving the back of her sister's heads another death glare. Now many would think that she was bitter for doing so, and the truth was not far from that. Sure she liked being different, but there comes a time when enough is enough. Aubrianna had had enough of every one saying how beautiful, or how graceful, or even how kind the girls where (that part she never figured out). But she could do nothing about it. Fighting with her sisters wouldn't help her situation any further, and constantly pouting about it wouldn't make her any better then them. So, she just had to deal with it until, whenever it was, her time came.   
  
The group was moving around the facility now, and the speaking from the professor came as a mumble to Aubrianna, for she was still lost in thought. A slight chill passed through the hall they were walking through and Aubrianna rubbed her hands on her arms for warmth. As they made their way into another hallway, the chill passed and the young princess was snapped out of her daze by the sound laughter.   
  
Looking around she realized that her family was now talking to a student at the Academy, and someone had made a funny. Slowly walking up to the group, she stood on the sidelines listening in on the conversation.   
  
"I mean some of the other students here are simply monstrous. They look like they've never even seen a high class ship." the young man said, chuckling with that rich and popular snob style. The others laughed also, but Aubrianna failed to see the humor. Obviously she had missed out on most of the conversation, or the family was just being nice because this boy seemed suitable for one of the princess's that he was making eyes at.  
  
Giving an irritated sigh, Aubrianna rolled her eyes and looked around the hall for something of interest. Deciding on taking a glace out the window, she looked down upon the courtyard. Several people had gathered and she guessed the time for the students families to arrive had came. 'Sure seems a lot more exciting then this' she thought to herself, looking back behind her to see the rich snob still trying to win her parents over. Looking back out the window, a small smirk appeared across her pretty face and slowly slipped away to the stair way leading to the courtyard.   
  
"They'll never miss me anyway." she said to herself.   
  
*courtyard*  
  
Sara Hawkins, Delbert and Amelia Doppler, B.E.N., and a familiar small pink blob walked around the courtyard waiting to catch sight of Jim.   
  
"Ohhh, lookie at all the people and uh…things. Say have you ever thought of getting that removed. Cause I know a good doct…AH!" B.E.N. was saying to a big ugly, uh…thing when Sara pulled him away before he was torn apart and chucked to all parts of the courtyard.   
  
"Where is he?" Sara questioned, mostly to herself. The Dopplers were walking closing behind her and Amelia had a slight smile on her feline face.  
  
"Ah, brings back memories of Academy days. Not that I was all to fond of them…but it brings back memories none the less." she stated. Dr. Doppler was just looking around when he ran into the back of his wife, and she into the back of Sara.   
  
"Jim!" Sara cried and ran to hug her son who had finally found his way through the crowd. They embraced and said how much they had missed each other and so forth. Jim also greeted the Dopplers, B.E.N. (who was rambling as usual), and Morphy, who cuddled up to Jim's cheek.   
  
Right now Jim couldn't have been happier. He never thought it would feel so good to see everyone again. And he was going to enjoy every minute of it.   
  
*back with Aubrianna*  
  
Coming toward the end of the staircase, Aubrianna peered out into the courtyard and the hugging and happy families. She had never seen much of it, her family was more of the kind to just acknowledge that you're there and go on with their business.   
  
Looking behind her to make sure her parents, her sisters, or one of those snobby guys weren't following her, Aubrianna stepped into the sunlight. She didn't worry about being recognized, no one ever saw her, and that was one of the high points of being an outcast. Of course seeing her royal duds, someone would figure out that she was one of the princess, but not one of her sisters, so she wouldn't be bothered.   
  
Walking through the crowds of people, Aubrianna relished the freedom of being able to be on her own. Even though she was and outcast she was still a princess after all. Walking slowly with her hands resting behind her back, she felt happy and content. At these rare times it made her think that she really wasn't meant to be a princess, like fate had made a terrible mistake.   
  
Still walking silently, the young girl got caught up in the sights and sounds and accidentally ran into someone in front of her. Regaining her balance she looked up to apologize.   
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going…" she trailed off looked at the guy she ran into. He had dark brown hair, with a strand or two hanging down in front of his gorgeous blue eyes. Looking closing she could barley see a braid like thing on the back of his head. She just looked at him when he didn't say anything back.   
  
"Uh, yeh, um…sorry again. I better get going…" she stuttered, slowly walking past him, and noticing several other people, which she assumed to be his family giving her a friendly glance. Feeling sort of embarrassed, she looked down at the ground and started in the other direction. But she was stopped by a voice.  
  
"No, no, sorry. Wait." the guy said coming up behind her. Biting her lip she thought to herself, 'oh god his coming over here, what do I do? What do I do?!'. 


	4. This may not be so bad

Note: hey everybody, yes I am finally updating. Congratulations to me. Anyway, thanks to everyone for the reviews. And someone put in their review that Jim cut off his braid when he went to academy…don't get freaked I'm not gonna go postal on ya, it just that I LOVE his little braid thingy, teehee. Yeh, kind of a turn on I guess. Lol.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Spinning around to face the guy coming up behind her, Aubrianna gave a big gulp. She had never really talked to a guy before, except for the occasional prince, but they were a bore. Sure they were handsome and rich, but they were just as arrogant as that snobby student.   
  
The guy stopped in front of her and started to say something, but Aubrianna didn't hear anything. 'Stop being so damn nervous!' she screamed to herself. She could feel drops on sweat making its way down the side of her face, and she hoped the guy didn't noticed.   
  
Still looking at him, the young princess noticed that he had finished talking and was now smiling at her. At that moment all of her nervousness melted away, and she snapped back to reality.   
  
"Uh, um, what did you say." she said with a slight grin.   
  
"I said it's ok, and asked you name." the guy said still smiling.  
  
"W-Whats ok?" she said confused.  
  
"That you ran into me…remember?" he said giving her a weird look. 'DUH' she said to herself. 'God she is so STUPID!'  
  
"Oh, yeh, yeh. Sorry I'm just kinda out of it today." she covered up. Well actually she was kinda out of it today. She didn't really want to be here, and being in a place where they don't want to be would make anyone out of it.   
  
Still looking around nervously, Aubrianna noticed that the feline woman was looking at her in an odd way. I wasn't hostility or anger, but it wasn't kind or friendly. Looking down at the ground and then back up at the woman, a feeling of familiarity struck her. Oh crap.   
  
"Well I better get going, nice meeting you, bye!" she said in a hurry, forgetting that he asked her for her name. But before she could get six feet away from the group, a hand caught her arm gently, and pulled her back around. It was the feline woman.   
  
"Do I…know you?" she asked with her silky voice.   
  
"Me? Oh, no. Of course not. I'm just a, uh…uh…" she stuttered again thinking of something to say that would still cover up her identity. But no such luck.  
  
"Are you sure? You look awfully familiar…" the woman narrowed her eyes down on the shorter girl, and then opened them up as far as they would go. Aubrianna knew that she had figured out who she was, and the princess had also figured out who this woman was.   
  
"I do know you! Why, you princess Aubrianna! I could never forget that blue hair! And just look at you, all grown up!" Amelia gushed at the girl that she had known long ago.   
  
"Yeh, hi Amelia." Aubrianna said quietly with a small grin upon her face. The last time she had seen the captain had been when she was only about six years old, on a cruise with her family. Her and the captain had gotten along very well, and when Amelia told her that after that cruise, she would be leaving for another cruise with some other family, Aubrianna was less then happy about it. Amelia turned herself and the princess back toward they guy and the others.  
  
"Everyone, this is princess Aubrianna. She's the one I have told you all about. And obviously her family is the family visiting the Academy today." the feline said with a smile. 'She's talked about me?' Aubrianna thought to herself. 'I'm not that interesting'. Then she said her thoughts out loud.  
  
"You've talked about me?" she questioned with interested up and the captain. "Is that good or bad?"  
  
"Oh its good Aubri, you're a very fascinating princess. Unlike your sisters." Amelia said with a grin at calling Aubrianna by her nickname. Mrs. Doppler had never been very fond of Calisto and Clair. They always acted too…princessy.  
  
Aubri looked around at the group for any change of expression on their faces. The friendliness hadn't disappeared, but the canine looking man was rambling on about what an honor it was to meet her. She hated it when people did that. Then her blue eyes met another pair of blue eyes, which were staring at her intently. She felt a slight blush flow up her cheeks. 'Why am I blushing?! It's just a guy!' she screamed at herself. Oh, but the eyes, and that hair…  
  
"So where is the rest of the family Aubri? Off scouting for future husbands again are they?" Amelia's questioned interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Yeh, their somewhere in the building. I kinda snuck away." she said back with a smirk. Just then an official from the Academy started walking towards them. Aubri thought for sure he was coming to bring her back to the family, but to her relief he just started talking with Amelia and the others. Letting out a sigh, Aubri looked around her and noticed the guy was stepping towards her. Gulp.   
  
"So, Aubrianna…"he said. 'Great, here it comes' she thought, 'He's gonna ask, So Aubrianna where are you sisters, or can you tell your sisters I said hi?'. That's how it almost always ended up for her. She got tired of it, but then again, from what she had seen and been through during her life, sometimes it was better to be alone. Then no one could hurt her. The guy had started talking again.  
  
"…you like solar surfing, huh?" That was unexpected.   
  
"Yeh, but how did you know?"  
  
"Amelia. She's told me a lot of things about you. Even though she hasn't seen you in a long time, she still keeps tabs on ya." he said looking toward the captain.   
  
"She still keeps tabs on me, huh? I don't know weather to be scared or honored." Aubi said back. The guy gave out a laugh. 'I made him laugh', she thought again happily. Then she realized, she didn't know his name.  
  
"So, whats you name?" she questioned with a smile.  
  
"Oh, right, my name, sorry. I'm Jim." he answered. He looked at he with a goofy grin on his face. Was it just her, or was he as cute as he looked? But the smile on her face faded, when the official came over to her. Here we go.  
  
"Princess, you should be with your family, not out here unprotected." he said sternly.   
  
"No, no. I'm fine. I don't think anyone is going to abduct me or anything." she argued.   
  
"Princess, I must recommend that you go back in the building where it is safe. Now if you'll just follow me…"  
  
"She's fine out here, nothing will happen. I'll make sure of it." Jim said all of a sudden. The official, his family, and Aubrianna looked at him surprised. 'What is up with this guy?' Aubri thought looking at Jim with an amused expression on her face.   
  
"Young man, do you realize you are interfering with the welfare of a member of the royal family? Now, princess. I must insist." the official said. Looking at the tall burly man, Aubrianna just stood there. She didn't want to go back, so she just wasn't going to. Call it childish and stubborn if you want, but that's what it was. Stubborness.   
  
"Uh,uh." was all she said in response.   
  
"Princess, I…" But the official didn't have time to finish.  
  
"Hey, she said she didn't want to go. So if your so concerned about her safty, stop drawing so much attention to her." Jim said calmly, but was giving the man an evil look. 'Whoa. Where did that come from'? Aubri wasn't used to people actually being on her side in this kind of matter. And this Jim guy barely even knew her.  
  
"Fine!" the man said and stocked off while muttering under his breath. "They don't pay me enough for this job."  
  
Jim's family was still looking at him odd, but all he did was shrug and look back at Aubrianna. Once again Aubri cracked a smile and thought, 'this may not be so bad after all.'  
  
  
*hey everyone, once again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. But contrary to popular belief, I actually do have a life beyond this website, which includes my daily log of how many little white hairs are on my collection of onions….but anyway, review and I'll write more, lata. 


	5. Attention Readers

Ladies and gentlemen…well, mostly ladies judging by the reviews…I'm giving all of you readers a quick notice. This story will be temporarily put on pause for an unknown amount of time. I appreciate your generous reviews, but unfortunately there are other stories which I have begun that demand more of my attention. This story will always have a place in my mind and I will constantly be pondering ways to continue it, but at the moment I feel that my writing wouldn't be to my potential if I continued without any 'spark' for this particular story. 

I assure you that I will continue with this story at a later date and the chapters will be to your liking. Please do not forget this story, for it will return, and please support me in this decision. It is not only for this story's good, but for the other stories as well.

Thank you.

mustang-grl aka McKenzie 


End file.
